The following relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to feedback of a beam repetition and diversity mode.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Wireless devices (e.g., base stations, UEs, etc.) may use beams or beamformed signals for transmission and/or reception of wireless communications. For example, a base station may utilize beamformed transmissions to mitigate path losses associated with high frequency communications. The base station may send a message using a downlink transmission beam, and the UE may receive the transmission using a downlink reception beam. In some cases, a UE may include multiple antennas, and may receive beam reference signal transmissions from a base station using various antenna configurations in order to determine transmission and/or reception beams for future communications, as well as corresponding antenna configurations. Further, the UE may send beam information (e.g., determined from the beam reference signal received from the base station) in a beam management report to the base station. The information sent by the UE to the base station may allow the base station to not only determine downlink transmission beams and/or uplink reception beams, but to also determine other beam-related parameters. In some cases, however, these beam management reports may be relatively infrequent, and may only include feedback information for a select number of beams. Improved techniques for UE feedback may thus be desired.